My Feeling
by Chya Cloud Currant
Summary: Warning : OOC, PWP, Lime, Lemon, Yaoi Just for Adult  Mature content . SasuNaru pairing.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, Lime, Lemon, Yaoi Just for Adult (Mature content). You see this pairing yes this is Yaoi ok! **

**EDITED. Makasih buat yang udah review. **

**My Feeling by Chya Cloud**

Di sebuah Mansion mewah milik keluarga Namikaze, terdapat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven bermata _onxy_ yang mempesona sedang berjalan pelan dalam koridor Mansion kekashi pirangnya. Menghiraukan tatapan penuh hasrat para pelayan sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya dengan aura berbunga-bunga. Sungguh beruntung bertemu dengan seorang Romeo yang akan membangunkan Juliet di malam hari, tepatnya pukul 19.00 PM ini.

Memang Naruto hobi tidur sore, hingga tak sadar bahwa dia akan terbangun dalam keremangan kamarnya. Karena para pelayan Tuan muda ini sangat takut dengan majikannya yang jika terbangun jika bukan ke hendaknya sendiri, maka siap-siaplah engkau angkat kaki dari kediaman mewahnya saat itu juga. Maka dari itu, Iruka kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze menelpon sang Uchiha bungsu untuk membangunkan Tuan mudanya yang masih sangat manja dalam usianya yang 17 tahun itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapat telepon dari sang Umino, hanya mengiyakan permintaan itu tanpa penolakan sekalipun. Karena melihat _Dobe_nya yang sedang tidur akan lebih imut jika dia tenang, tapi Sasuke tidak menampik bahwa keberisikan _Dobe_nya itu memang sangat menyenangkan untuk di goda. memikirkannya saja membuatku senang, pikir Sasuke.

Sesampainya di sebuah pintu berwarna orange cerah dengan gambar ekor rubah sembilan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa ketukan yang berarti, segera Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kekashinya. Buta sesaat seakan menampar mata Sasuke ketika melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak; lampu berwatt tinggi menyala di tambah dengan warna cat dinding orange terang sukses membuat Sasuke berencana untuk menganti warna norak tersebut dengan warna biru tua kesukaannya.

Menghela napas ketika matanya sudah terbiasa dengan warna terang tersebut. Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangan mata hitamnya ke King size, tempat tidur kekasihnya. Tapi sosok 'cantik' itu tidak berada di sana. Meskipun sprei pemuda pirang itu tampak acak-acakan karena habis di tiduri. Mungkin dia ada di kamar mandi pikir Sasuke sembari berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi pribadi milik kekasih pirang kesayangannya itu.

Tapi tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam, di mana dia? tidak mungkin kan si bodoh itu tertidur di dalam? Bisa saja bagaimanapun si _Dobe _itu memang _Dobe_, pikirnya sambil menyerigai licik di sudut bibir merah mudanya.

"Di mana kau my Naru-chan?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar dengan di bukanya pintu coklat bercampur orange itu yang ternyata memang tidak di kunci. Mana si bodoh itu, rutuk Sasuke dalam hati sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Tapi sosok indah itu tiada juga di temukan.

"Naru-chan!" panggilnya pelan dari arah samping gorden yang tertutupi oleh kain yang juga berwarna orange. Ohh! Sungguh Sasuke akan mengganti semua warna orange yang yang menggangu penglihatan tajamnya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera menyibak gorden yang mungkin merupakan tempat _Dobe_ yang sangat di cintainya itu bersembunyi sedari tadi, padahal dalam hati dia berharap bahwa orang yang sangat di cintainya itu tidak berada dalam tempat yang bisa membuatnya hilang kendali. Sempat berdoa kepada Jashin-Sama, Tuhan yang di yakini oleh Hidan yang merupakan teman dari kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, yang tergabung dalam geng Akatsuki.

'DEG'

Pemandagan di depan matanya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mati kutu dan menambah kepercayaan author bahwa doa Sasuke tidak di kabulkan oleh Jashin-Sama maka dari itu marilah kita tertawa hahaha#Chidori

Berusaha keras Sasuke mengutuk niat buruk pikiran Semenya yang hampir bangkit ketika melihat tubuh tak bercela itu terekspos bebas dari pandangan matanya. Tapi ada yang beda kenapa si bodoh ini tidak berteriak padahal kalau hanya sedang ganti baju saja pasti si _Dobe _ini sudah menendang dirinya keluar.

Mengeryitkan dahi, Sasuke memilih melihat jelas wajah pirang manis miliknya itu. Owh! Pantas! pikir Sasuke dia benar-benar ketiduran dasar _Dobe_, lanjutnya dalam hati sambil mengelus perlahan rambut pirang basah itu yang kini jatuh sebatas leher. Padahal biasanya rambut itu begitu jabrik jika dalam keadaan kering. Menciptakan kesan sexy untuk ukuran pemuda seperti Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus kali ini ketika melihat wajah polos itu begitu alami, natural dan indah. Laksana sebuah harmonisasi antara keselarasan para Maestro dunia. Sungguh indah Sasuke sampai menahan napas di buatnya. Dia baru tahu jika kekashinya begitu indah jika kau lebih melihatnya lebih kedalam, rasanya ada perasaan aneh bercampur senang dalam perutnya.

Tangan yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut penuh kasih sayang itu mendadak turun secara perlahan membingkai wajah sang terkasih. Menelusuri wajah polos nan lugu itu dalam sentuhan penuh cinta. Cantiknya kekashiku, pikirnya sambil tetap mengarahkan tangan di wajah manis itu.

Tidak ada paksaan ketika wajah tampannya mendekat ke arah yang tercinta. Memberi kecupan-kecupan penuh cinta di wajah pemuda yang kini tertidur bak seperti putri tidur. Dia bisa sakit jika di biarkan tertidur di sini, pikir Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh dia tidak mau melihat orang yang di cintainya itu sakit. Owh! Tidak biarkan aku yang menggantikannya!

Wajah tampan idaman semua wanita itu kembali mendekat ke wajah pemuda yang memiliki paras idaman semua Seme sepertinya. Memberikan sentuhan tak biasa. Menampilkan serigaian mesum ketika melihat tubuh tak berlapis apapun dalam bathtup itu mengerak-gerakan tanda tak nyaman. Kala sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyerang lehernya.

Menghisap keras, Sasuke menciptakan sebuah karya kepemilikan untuk pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut. Sebuah tanda yang cukup mengatakan bahwa si pirang mempunyai seseorang yang akan selalu menjaga dan mencintainya.

Naruto yang memang sudah tidak nyaman akan rasa aneh itu, mulai mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membangkitkan semangat pemuda Uchiha itu agar lebih mengodanya lagi.

"Aaahh…nggghh"

"Kau membuat sebuah kesalahan sayangku. Harusnya kau menahan segala yang ingin keluar dari bibir mungilmu ini," ucapnya sambil mengelus perlahan bibir kekashinya yang berwarna merah muda tersebut. Sasuke sudah tidak peduli ketika memasuki bathtup tersebut dia akan basah kuyup atau tidak, karena _Dobe_nya sepertinya ingin di manja olehnya.

"_Dobe_ sayang buka matamu," bisiknya lirih di telinga pemuda bermata 'samudra' itu sembari mendesah menggoda. Berniat mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal aneh yang sejak tadi berada di dalam dadanya. Mengigitnya pelan Sasuke menyebarkan gelenyar aneh pada pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Sa-Sasuu…"

Mendengar namanya di sebut Sasuke menghentikan permainan lidahnya beralih menatap wajah 'cantik' yang kini bergerak tak nyaman di sebelahnya. "Sasuu…" ulangnya lagi membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang sembari mencium pipi kenyal Naruto mesra. Bahkan dalam tidak sadar pun dia menyebut namaku, pikir Sasuke senang.

Mata bak 'samudra' itu perlahan-lahan membuka karena terganggu. Menampilkan kesan sayu pada pertama kali. Lama kelamaan mata sedalam lautan itu melebar melihat sosok tampan yang sangat di kenalinya tengah tersenyum errsexy?

"UWAAHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI _TEMEE_!" teriaknya ketika sinyal otaknya tengah mengirim sebuah implus berarti padanya. Meninggalkan kesan terkejut yang sangat mendalam padanya. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan yang paling 'indah' itu hanya mendengus seraya memutar bola matanya. 'Benar-benar _Dobe__, _pacarku ini,'

"Jangan teriak-teriak _Dobe_ kau berisik!" serunya sambil mengelus-elus telinganya yang terkena suara 'emas' sang kekasih.

"_Teme _mesum keluar kau!" Naruto sedari tadi sibuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos jelas dari pandangan _onxy_ yang selalu tajam itu. menutupi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin dari sang kekasih.

Sasuke tersenyum usil, 'Kapan lagi mengerjai Naruto-_Dobe_, pikirnya sambil menyerigai jahat. Naruto yang merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sontak ingin menarik sebuah handuk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berendam.

Grab!

Pupus sudah niatan mulia Naruto. Karena Sasuke telah memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tak lupa memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, yang seketika membuat Naruto menoleh ke wajah kekasihnya dengan wajah horror.

"_Te-Teme_," ucapnya gugup. "Lepaskan a-aku," tambahnya lagi

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya yang berbau citrus yang sangat menyegarkan. Membuat Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir jernih kala harum bau tubuh kekasihnya merasuk sukmanya.

"Kau wangi _Dobe_," komentarnya santai tanpa memperhatikan bahwa tubuh kekashinya tengah menegang dalam dekapan hangatnya. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan rona merah yang akan mencoret parasnya. Menjaga hal itu terjadi dari pandangan kekasihnya yang kini tersembunyi dalam lekukan lehernya. Sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang sangat tidak beraturan, Naruto hampir berteriak kala sesuatu hangat dan basah menyentuh permukaan lehernya yang tidak memiliki penghalang untuk menutupinya.

"Akh…nnngghh" desahnya tidak nyaman ketika mulut kekasihnya mengigit salah satu titik sensitifnya. "Sasuuu…nnnggh berhhhe-ntihhh" desahnya lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya pada leher jenjang mengoda itu. membuat pemuda pirang itu bernapas lega akannya. Di lihatnya wajah Naruto memerah sangat yang membuat Sasuke berpikir betapa imutnya kekasihnya ini. Mengelus tanda merah di leher itu, Sasuke beralih mencium pundak Naruto mesra. Membuat sekali lagi tubuh pemuda pirang itu mengejang berkali lipat.

"Naru-chan~"

Mendengar panggilan mengoda kekashinya mau tak mau membuat Naruto kembali bersemu merah. Seakan semua darahnya menuju wajahnya saat ini. Sasuke yang melihat tersenyum senang, dia senang mengoda _Dobe_nya ini.

Menatap mata yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya, Sasuke mengelus perlahan wajah kekasihnya yang akan selau menjadi wajah yang akan ada dalam benaknya. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari kekasihnya sontak mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia terlalu malu untuk mendapat pandangan menyejukan itu.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke kembali membalikan wajah manis itu ke arahnya. Memandang sang terkasih dengan pandangan lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lawannya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir mungil itu pada miliknya. Menghiraukan pandangan tidak percaya pada Uchiha bungsu ini. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membuka sangking kagetnya, yang membuat Sasuke dengan senang hati memasuki daerah territorial miliknya.

"Mmmhhh," Naruto mengerang dalam ciuman maut sang Seme yang dengan beringas menelusuri setiap inci mulut kecilnya. "Sasuu…nngghh…" Lidah Sasuke menjilati langit-langit mulut kekasihnya sembari memeluk erat tubuh Naruto hingga kedua dada mereka saling menempel erat bagai sebuah magnet dengan kutub yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto mengigit pelan lidah basah sang kekasih memberi isyarat bahwa paru-parunya sudah kosong dan meminta pasokan oksigen. Mengerti, Sasuke melepaskan bibir kekashinya dengan tidak rela, sehingga membuatnya menarik napas di depan bibir mungil Naruto. Matanya masih melihat jelas bibir merah muda itu bertambah merah membuatnya makin ingin merasakan lebih dari bibir kekashinya.

"Sasuuhh…hah…hah…" Naruto masih dalam proses mengisi oksigen dalam paru-parunya, ketika mata birunya menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke yang masih menatap lama bibirnya. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke menggangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menatap bibir pacarnya dan Sasuke sangat tidak menyesal mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke dalam mata biru indah itu. Di lihatnya mata biru setengah membuka dan menutup menandakan bahwa dia masih sangat kecapaian dalam 'kegiatan' kecil mereka tadi.

Seakan ada yang mengarahkan tangannya, Sasuke mengelus wajah manis itu dalam belaian lembut. Membuat Naruto juga melihat lembut tangan itu. Menggambil pelan tangan yang mengelus wajahnya pelan, Naruto menyelami mata seindah malam itu sembari mencium mesra tangan Sasuke. Yang membuat mata milik kekasihnya sejenak melebar yang kemudian menjadi lembut ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir kekasihinya di tangannya.

Beberapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, saling menyelami perasaan cinta terhadap diri masing-masing. Mata menatap mata, sentuhan dalam setiap elusan pada wajah dan ciuman penuh cinta pada tangan, Membuat kedua pemuda itu enggan mengalihkan pandangan bahkan mengakhiri waktu indah ini.

Seakan tersadar dalam dunia mereka, Sasuke bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk menghentikan pandangan mata itu. Dia takut bahwa akal sehatnya akan menguap entah kemana. Dan jadilah dia akan menyakiti orang yang di cintainya itu. Berdiri pelan, Sasuke keluar dari dalam bathtup tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat menyelami cinta sang kekasih. Meninggalakn jejak basah pada seluruh tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba angin menyergapnya membuatnya dingin seketika.

Baru selangkah berjalan, sebuah tangan berwarna kecoklatan menahan gerak jalannya. Membuatnya hanya berdiri terpaku pada tangan yang biasanya hangat itu menjadi begitu dingin. Seakan tersadar dengan kebodohannya, Sasuke membalikan badan ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini menundukan wajah dengan rona merah pekat yang makin membuatnya lucu. Tertawa dalam hati Sasuke menggambil handuk yang sempat ingin di ambil kekasihnya tadi. Memberikannya tepat pada wajah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk malu.

"Pakailah _Dobe _nanti kau sakit," ucapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Eh?" Naruto yang heran akan perkataan kekasihnya menggangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kekasihnya dengan tampang bingung.

"Hah!" Menghela napas Sasuke mengerti akan kapasitas otak kekasihnya ini. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda pirang yang tengah berendam itu, ia hanya mengelus pelan kepala pirang itu.

"Pakailah _Dobe_ nanti kau sakit dan cepatlah keluar dari dalam oke," ujarnya lagi dengan nada pelan tapi mencela. Naruto merengut mendengar nada mencela kekasihnya yang selalu mengatai dirinya 'bodoh' itu. Membuang arah pandang ke samping Naruto menggembungkan pipi kenyalnya dengan tangan melipat di depan dada.

Melihat hal yang selalu membuat darahnya berdesir itu, Sasuke lebih memilih kata hatinya yang sedari tadi menyuruhnya "Serang! Mumpung ada kesempatan,"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mencium mesra pipi Naruto yang menyebabkan si empunya pipi kembali merona bak tomat yang selalu menjadi makanan kesukaan sang Seme. Kembali bibir Sasuke menjelajahi wajah Naruto secara intens. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan penuh cinta di wajah Ukenya tercinta. Yang berakhir pada pundak kekasihnya yang menjadi tempat penjelajah lidah hangat dan basahnya.

"Ahhhhh Sahhhsuh….mmmhhh,"

Mendengar desahan bak nyanyian surga itu, Sasuke makin ganas menciumi tubuh kekasihnya yang makin membuat Naruto bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam air membuat riak air makin menjadi kala tubuhnya makin bergetar karena kecupan panas Sasuke.

"Naru-chanhh…ahh…I want youuuhh…" Sasuke makin tidak mampu menahan hasrat yang sedari tadi di tahannya karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto terluka. Tapi desahan yang keluar tanpa berpenghalang itu makin membuatnya hilang kendali. Membuatnya makin mengerti arti tahanan pada tangannya itu.

Dengan wajah yang memerah luar biasa karena perkataan bernada sexy Sasuke, membuat Naruto tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya ketika tubuh kekasihnya kembali masuk ke dalam bathtup yang tadi sempat di tinggalinya. Sebuah tarikan cepat membuatnya kembali paham bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

Menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan kekasihnya yang kembali bergeriliya ke segala arah, menyentuh setiap titik yang mampu membuatnya kembali mendesah nikmat kala tangan itu mengelus mengoda dada bidanganya.

Sasuke membuka mengoda pakaiannya yang sedari tadi basah karena air rendaman Naruto. Membuka sedemikian mengoda untuk membuat wajah indah itu malu di hadapannya lagi dan lagi. Membuatnya makin tidak sabar untuk menjadikan mahluk indah itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Lihat aku Naruto," Sebuah suara pelan membuat Naruto yang sudah sangat malu akan tindakan kekasihnya makin tidak berani memandang orang di depannya yang di perparah dengan tubuh putih yang begitu indah. Sungguh Naruto tidak sanggup mestinya sedari tadi dia biarkan saja Sasuke pergi. Tapi kenapa begitu Sasuke menetap, dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat ke depan. Ya Tuhan, sungguh dia sangat malu saat ini.

"Sayang, lihat aku," Kembali suara itu berujar sexy. Naruto makin erat memejamkan matanya. Begitu takut ketika melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang akan bertopless ria di depannya. Meskipun dia sangat ingin melihat tubuh yang selalu menjadi pujaan para gadis itu, tapi tetap saja jika di lakukan secara private dan begitu tertutup ini membuat Naruto makin malu di buatnya. Di tambah suara Sasuke yang sangat suka mengodanya makin membuatnya enggan melakukan permintaan sang Uchiha bungsu yang notabene kekasih yang sangat di cintainya.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di matanya yang tertutup rapat. Membuat Naruto membuka matanya secara cepat. Untuk melihat tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya tapi bedanya dengan pandangan yang selalu tajam itu ada setitik kesan lembut di sana. Membuat Naruto terperangah beberapa saat sampai sesuatu yang yang basah tengah menjilat sensual telinganya. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini memang sangat pandai bermain lidah. Buktinya Naruto sampai mendesah di buatnya.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di lakukannya ketika tangan milik kekasihnya itu bergerak perlahan untuk mengoda dirinya. "S-sasuhh-kehh ja-ahh..ngan peg-aakh…ang i-itu," katanya dengan terbata-bata ketika tangan Sasuke memegang perlahan sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya.

Menyerigai Sasuke bukannya menghentikan tapi malah semakin berani memegangnya. "Naru-koi ayo kita main-main!" serunya sambil membawa sang kekasih dalam pelukan erat. Membuat Naruto malu bukan main. "_Te-me_ apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan polos itu meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda pirang yang kini bersandar nyaman di bahu lebar Sasuke. Menyangga dagunya sambil memeluk erat punggung Sasuke. Seakan tersadar, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya mendengar pertanyaan itu dia baru ingat pacarnya ini masih sangat polos tentang hal seperti ini. Meskipun sudah 17 tahun, Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa itu sex karena orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya selau menjaga kepolosan dirinya jadi jangan heran jika si pirang ini tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau mau tahu apa maksudnya sayangku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghirup pelan aroma tubuh kekasihnya. "Nnnghh…a-apa ti-tidak nnggh a-apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya polos, sungguh polos anak ini. Tersenyum kecil Sasuke mencium pundak kekasihnya sambil mengigitnya pelan, membuat tanda merah di pundak Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto memekik ketika merasakan Sasuke mengigit pundaknya keras. Dan Naruto yakin akan ada kenang-kenang di sana setelah ini. "Tentu tidak apa sayangku," Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Biar aku yang ajarkan ya," Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke kembali mencium leher Naruto. Mengecupnya penuh perasaan cinta. Mengirim sinyal cintanya di sana untuk yang terkasih. Membuat berpuluh-puluh ciuman di leher jenjang itu. Membuat Naruto menahan setiap erangan di sana. Mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat yang sontak menghentikan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Jangan,"

"Eh?"

"Jangan di tahan _Dobe, _jangan di tahan suaramu,_"_

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke sontak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata _onxy_ kekasihnya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap ke depan lagi. Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekasih pirangnya. Memegang dagu Naruto, Sasuke mengembalikan pandangan mata biru itu ke hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu di hadapanku _Dobe," _membelai pelan, Sasuke kembali mengklaim bibir merah muda kekasihnya yang sangat di sukainya. Kembali mengklaim bibir kecil itu berserta territorialnya menyegelnya seakan tak ingin di lepaskan. Bibirnya seakan tidak ingin melepas mulut kekashinya. Dia seakan takut bibir itu menjauh darinya bahkan hanya untuk mengambil napas. Maka dari itu, Sasuke tidak benar-benar melepaskan kekasihnya hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut kecil itu. Tapi tetap dengan bibirnya yang masih bersentuhan erat dengan bibir pemuda Namikaze.

Matanya yang sekelam 'malam' menyelami mata yang secerah 'siang' saling menumpahkan segala perasaan di sana. Tanpa kata dan suara, mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Melepaskan pelan Naruto berusaha menarik napas yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu seakan tak rela melihat kekasihnya menjauh maka dari itu dia kembali mendekat memegang tangan kekashinya untuk menuntun tangan itu menelusuri dada bidangnya yang berwarna putih bersih.

Naruto mengejang perlahan akan sentuhan tangannya di dada mulus itu. Tapi begitu melihat mata hitam kekasihnya melembut begitu tulus, Naruto mulai menelusuri perlahan dada bidang Uchiha bungsu. Walaupun rona merah tetap terlihat dikedua pipinya. Sasuke mendesis ketika tangan mulus milik Naruto menjelajahinya perlahan memegangnya di mana jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah Naruto di mana jantunganya berdetak menandakan bahwa di dalam sana, di setiap detak jantungnya hanya ada nama Naruto di sana. Naruto yang memang sedari tadi merona makin merona, akibat bisikan lirih di telinganya. "Namamu berkumandang di dalamnya."

Mendongkakan wajah, Naruto mancium pelan bibir Sasuke membuat pemilik mata seindah malam itu terbelalak sejenak. Karena detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengubah pandangan matanya menjadi pandangan jahil.

"Sudah mulai agresif, hm?"

"B-baka,"

Tersenyum kecil Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto sayang, membuat si empunya kepala makin meringkuk di dada telanjang Sasuke. Dalam keheningan yang terjadi, hanya suara detak jantung yang terdengar dari mereka bahkan riak air seakan sudah tidak berada di antara mereka lagi.

"Jadi masih mau tahu apa maksudku _Dobe_," tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Menggangukkan kepala, Naruto memandang Sasuke sebal. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat wajah sebal pemuda pirang itu hanya menggangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Aku mau _Teme_, tapi jangan panggil aku _Dobe._" Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum sembari membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Iya Naru-chanku sayang." Oh sepertinya perkataan Sasuke makin membuat Naruto tambah salah tingkah dalam wajah cemberutnya yang imut itu.

"Mulai dari sini sayangku." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke kembali mengklaim bibir Naruto dalam ciuman panas. Lidah milik Sasuke begitu terlatih dalam rongga kecil milik kekasihnya membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan. Naruto yang tidak mau kalah kembali 'bertarung' dalam suhu yang bisa di katakan panas itu. melawan dan melawan yang akhirnya dia tak sanggup menjangkau rongga mulut Sasuke yang sedari tadi di incarnya. Maka hanya mendesah dan mengerang terjadi kepada dua sejoli yang lagi kasmaran tersebut.

Menghentikan kecupannya, Sasuke mencium perpotongan bahu pemuda pirang tersebut. Membuat sang empu hanya dapat menggumandangkan sebuah desahan tak tertahankan untuk Sasuke seorang.

"Ssasuuohhh."

Menyerigai kecil, Sasuke berpindah ke dada bidang kekasihnya di tatapnya sedemikain intens dua buah tonjolan kecil di sana. Tanpa suara, Sasuke mengemut tonjolan sebelah kanan pemuda itu dengan satunya lagi yang sedang pelintirnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tak lupa gesekan kasar antara kulit dan celana jeans sang Uchiha terjadi di bawah sana. Membuat Naruto meracau tak jelas akan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya.

"Nnarutoh," Sasuke tidak dapat menahan desisan penuh kenikmatannya. Ketika di bawah sana telah menegang sempurna. Hal yang sama terjadi pada sang lawan membuat Sasuke tidak tahan akan hasratnya yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

Menghentikan permainan lidah maupun gesekannya yang membuat pemuda pirang di bawahnya mendesah kecewa. Menyerigai, Sasuke beralih mengangkat tubuh polos kekasihnya untuk bersandar pada luar bathup. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan binggung Naruto padanya, Sasuke beralih membuka celana yang sudah sangat sempit sedari tadi. Naruto yang melihat hal itu kontan malu luar biasa.

"_Temee_! Kenapa kau buka celanamu bodoh!" jeritnya sambil memandang ke arah lain. Mukanya kini tengah merah padam di sertai detak jantunganya yang bertalu-talu. Tidak perduli, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil berjongkok di hadapan pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut. Membiarkan dirinya yang sama-sama polos dengan sang kekasih terekspos jelas akan mata biru indah itu.

"Karena aku ingin kau melihatku begini _Dobe_?"

Mata _sapphier_ sang pemuda pirang terbelalak akan jawaban _Teme_-nya itu. di tambah dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayang mendarat mulus di keningnya membuat pemuda pirang itu seakan membeku di tempat.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lirih. Wajahnya menatap ke bawah dengan mata indahnya yang terpejam, yang menandakan dia sangat takut saat ini dan lagi dia benar-benar belum mengerti akan hal ini.

"Karena kau adalah milikku seorang dan aku adalah milikmu seorang Naru." Pertanyaan yang berbalas suara lirih sang Uchiha bungsu pelan membuat Naruto terkesiap akannya. Mendongkak begitu cepat sampai terasa sakit di lehernya, tapi ia tak peduli. Reasi kekasihnya yang sangat ingin di ketahuinya saat ini.

Di lihatnya sepasang _onxy_ begitu menyejukan di tambah senyum tulus yang begitu indah terpasang di sepasang bibir tipis sang kekasih, membuat Naruto yang terpana mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya dari sepasang _sapphire_nya.

Sasuke yang melihat air mata Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan seraya mengusap penuh kasih wajah Naruto. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tak menangis lagi. Tapi apa mau di kata Naruto telah terisak pelan dengan air mata yang masih setia bercucuran dari mata indahnya. Tidak tahan, Sasuke membawa Naruto kepelukannya dalam dekapan penuh cintanya. Mengusap pelan punggung pemuda pirang kesayangannya seraya mencium pelan bekas kissmarknya di leher Naruto.

Naruto mendorong pelan dada Sasuke agar ia dapat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Menggapai wajah tampan kekasihnya mata birunya memandang serius pemilik mata hitam tersebut. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke. Mengirim sinyal-sinyal aneh yang sedari tadi tetap juga berada di dalam perutnya.

"Aku mau kau Sasuke." datar tapi bermakna dalam di setiap kata-nya. Membuat mata Sasuke melebar dalam sebuah keterkejutan tak berpenghalang. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke mengganguk mengiayakan bahwa dia akan melakukan perintah koibitonya itu dengan senang hati tentunya.

Kembali Sasuke menindih Naruto di lantai marmer yang dingin dalam kamar mandi kekasihnya itu. Yang memaksa membuat Naruto mendesis, merasakan betapa dinginnya ketika punggungnya bertemu lansung dengan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna coklat tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar ringisan Naruto sontak menatapnya dalam dengan tatapan 'Apa-kau-baik-baik-saja.' padanya. Mengganguk Naruto membalas pandangan mata Sasuke dengan senyum manis. Membuat pemuda yang berada di atasnya sontak menyerangnya tanpa persiapan. Memangut ganas bibir Naruto, Sasuke memelintir lidah Naruto dengan miliknya. Membuat si empunya lidah mengerang tertahan karena bibirnya di lumat kasar Sasuke. Mengigit kecil-kecil dalam rongga mulut Naruto, Sasuke menghisap keras lidahnya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak mengerang sejadi-jadinya.

"Mmmmhh" Terlihat begitu banyaknya saliva yang meluber dari sudut mulut mereka, membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto mabuk kepayang di buatnya. Kehabisan napas, Naruto mengigit pelan lidah Sasuke yang masih sedia melakukan penyegelan terhadap mulutnya.

"Haahh hah hah…" desahnya ketika sang kekasih membiarkannya mengambil napas sejenak. Mengisi rongga paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak tahan melihat Naruto dalam kondisi mengoda seperti itu, Sasuke kembali melahap dua tonjolan kecil di dada sang kekasih menghantarkannya pada awal dari permainan yang akan kembali menbangkitkan kedua kejantanan mereka yang telah tertidur.

"Ssasukehh hhaa AKH!" Naruto memekik ketika jari panjang nan dingin Sasuke menerobos dalam lubangnya yang sempit. Membuat pemuda pirang itu meleguh dengan punggung terangkat. Kembali sebuah jari masuk menyusul sebuah jari yang telah terdahulu yang telah melakukan gerakan aneh di bawah tubuhnya.

Mengejang Naruto merasakan matanya panas akan sebuah caiaran yang akan turun ketika jari ketiga menerobos paksa lubangnya yang sempit. "Ssakit 'Sukeeehh AAAHHKH!" Tidak tega, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dalam lubang sempit yang belum pernah terjamah dari orang lain.

Mengecup pelan wajah Naruto, Sasuke menguman kata maaf berkali-kali di telinga pemuda pirangnya. Di lihatnya Naruto agak tenang setelah menyandar di sisi bathup, pemuda pirang itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Di lihatnya Sasuke mengecup kejantannya dan sekali sentak seluruhnya masuk dalam mulut sang Uchiha.

"UWAAH SASUKE!" jeritnya begitu kaget dengan reaksi sang kekasih yang dengan santainya mengisap kuat kejantannya. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya menjerit kesetanan langsung mengganti nyanyian 'surga' untuk Sasuke.

"Ohhh… aahhhaa Ssasu teruuuss aah jangannaagghh berhentiiihh ughhh…" desahnya sambil meremas-remas rambut raven kekasihnya yang masih tetap memaju-mundurkan kepalanya terhadap barang Naruto yang terasa berdenyut-denyut di mulutnya.

"Ssaassuuu… aaakuuaahh aahh…aakkuuu"

Mengerti, Sasuke mempercepat mouth jobnya. Menambah kenikmatan sendiri untuk dirinya dan juga Naruto. Akhirnya cairan cinta Naruto menyebur kuat yang langsung di telan habis oleh Sasuke yang di barengi oleh teriakan kenikmatan Naruto sendiri. Menyerukan nama kekasihnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"SASUKE!" teriaknya ketika mencapai klimaksnya yang sedari tadi di tunggunya, Sasuke masih setia menjilat setiap cairan yang keluar dari ujung kemaluannya.

"Bagaimana _Dobe _mau coba," tawarnya kepada Naruto sambil menghadapkan kejantannya yang telah mengeras di hadapan Naruto. Mengganguk, Naruto berlutut di bawah tubuh kekasihnya memegangnya perlahan, membuat Sasuke mendesis keenakan karenanya. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu mata Naruto yang telah di selimuti kabut yang bernama "Nafsu" langsung memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Ohhh…mmmmmghh Naarruuu ohh" desah Sasuke sambil menarik-narik rambut pirang kekasihnya. Tidak ingin kelewatan waktu yang berharga, dengan desahan yang masih meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, Sasuke beralih menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping hingga membuat Naruto yang masih asyik bermain dengan 'mainan baru'nya, sontak memandang Sasuke tajam. Padahal klimaks masih ingin segera keluar dari ujung kejantannya tapi Sasuke malah menghentikannya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalammu _Dobe_." bisiknya dengan nada mengoda. Mendengar hal itu, membuat Naruto kembali mendekati belahan hatinya mencium sepasang kemerahan pemuda itu saling melumat dalam pangutan mesra seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Mencium sekilas kening Naruto, Sasuke segera membalikan badan pemuda pirang itu ke arah yang berlawanan darinya. Lebih tepatnya menunggingkannya.

"Aku akan mulai _Dobe_," ucapnya setelah mendekatkan kejantanannya dengan lubang hangat nan sempit milik Naruto.

"Lakukan saja _Teme _akuhh ahh tidak tahanhh ahh." Jawabnya sambil mendesah. Menyerigai Sasuke segera memasukan kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam lubang paling sensitive dalam tubuh Naruto.

"AKHH!" Naruto menjerit ketika rasa panas, perih, sakit dan besar serasa mengoyak lubangnya. Tak terasa air mata kembali jatuh mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Inilah yang sedari tadi di takutkan oleh Sasuke, menyakiti kekasih hatinya,

Merasa bahwa kejantanan Sasuke tidak masuk seluruhnya membuatnya merasa heran. Maka di baliknya tubuhnya mneghadap Sasuke di lihatnya _onyx_ sang kekasih berkaca-kaca. Terkesima, Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke hingga membuat kejantanan Sasuke tertanam seluruhnya secara cepat dan tepat menyentuh prostatnya. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke saling meleguh dalam dunia yang hanya mereka saja dapat merasakannya.

"AAAhhh God aahhhh Sasu llaggiaaahh…"

Tersenyum, Sasuke memangku secara cepat kekasihnya sehingga terdengar bunyi "Plak" keras ketika pantat kenyal Naruto bertemu dengan paha kekar Sasuke yang mengharuskan Naruto berteriak nikmat dalam racauan tak jelasnya.

Nama Sasuke terus menerus terdengar dalam penyatuan tubuh mereka. Apalagi ketika Sasuke menyerang lubang Naruto dengan sangat tidak pelan yang sehingga ingin menghancur prostat pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya tinggal kepalanya saja yang berada dalam tubuh pemuda manis itu. Tangan kanannya mengocok kejantanan Naruto yang hampir terlupakan membantunya mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto kembali menjerit ketika Sasuke kembali menyerang lubangnya. Seperti akan terbelah dua saat itu juga namun rasa nikmat tak tertahankan juga datang menyelaraskannya hingga membuatnya tak mampu sadar untuk yang lebih lama.

Menangkup wajah Sasuke, Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke yang masih setia mendesis dengan geraman nikmat. Tak dapat di pungkiri olehnya, lubang Naruto adalah lubang 'surga' untuknya. Lubang yang akan selalu terisi oleh dirinya, tak akan di biarkannya orang lain merasakan hangatnya lubang kekasihnya. TAK AKAN!.

Sasuke masih menikmati bibir Naruto yang berusaha mendominasinya. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa sang Seme akan selalu menang darinya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke membiarkan lidah Naruto yang tampak beringas karena serangan darinya di bawah sana.

"Mmmmaaahh… so gooddaahhh…" desah Naruto ketika ia melapaskan bibir kekasihnya membiarkan sebuah kalimat yang memang di rasakannya meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Di rasakannya rasa panas menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Naruto maneriakan nama kekasihnya dengan syahduh.

"SASUKEEE!"

Hal yang sama juga Sasuke rasakan, ketika kejantananya begitu kuat di apit oleh dinding rektrum Naruto membuatnya melayang di udara. Semakin lama, semakin kuat hingga akhirnya cairan cintanya menuju yang paling dalam dari tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat cairan putih kental itu bercampur dengan setitik darah di sana.

"Naruohh" desahnya sembari mencium pundak Naruto. Menengok perlahan Sasuke melihat pemuda pirang yang ada di pangkuannya itu telah terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah. Tersenyum kecil Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantannya dari rectum Naruto yang kini mengalir bersama cairan cintanya bersama setitik darah.

Berdiri perlahan, Sasuke membawa hati-hati belahan cintanya ke tempat tidurnya berada. Menyelimutinya perlahan, Sasuke mendekap erat pemuda pirang itu membawanya dalam pelukan cinta kasih darinya. Mengecup singkat bibir mungil Naruto, Sasuke Menyusul belahan hatinya ke alam mimpi.

"Oyasumi Naru-koi. I love you!"

OMAKE

"Hei! Uchiha apa yang kau lakukan pada si Namikaze itu hm?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tetap memandang ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Hn. Lalu ada apa dengan jalan Inuzuka? Nara?" tanya Sasuke balik ketika hal yang sama juga terjadi pada si pemuda pencinta anjing.

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya menguman "Mendokusei" andalannya yang membuat si Uchiha bungsu ini menyerigai puas. Apalagi melihat rona merah juga terlihat dari paras lelaki yang pemalas tapi jenius ini.

"Hei kenapa jalan si Namikaze dan Inuzuka seperti itu?" tanya Hyuuga Neji polos yang sontak membuat kedua pemuda bertitle Seme itu mendeath glarenya dengan keji. Dengan hampir bersamaan dan begitu sakartis Sasuke dan Shikamaru bertanya "Terus bisa kau jelaskan ada apa dengan jalan si Sabaku, Hyuuga?" Hanya senyum gaje dari Neji yang menjawab kedua pertanyaan kedua pemuda tersebut yang di hadiahi lemparan sepatu dari Gaara yang telah membocorkan aibnya.

"Padahal aku gak ngomong apa-apa. Ih~ Gaara-koi jahat!" seru Neji sambil berlebay-ria di depan Gaara yang kini merajuk berat.

'Najis' pikir mereka semua yang melihat aksi lebay sang Hyuuga.

END OMAKE

A/N : Bikin Lemon tengah malam karena gak bisa tidur. Bejat banget gak sih Gue Hahaha#di tendang. Oke see you next bye bye…


End file.
